


Awake

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Niles climbs into bed but his love just wants to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christen and Tracey asked for Kamu/Zero so I hit two birds with one stone and wrote Tracey's MU, August. Have you heard the gospel of August? It's pretty good, apparently.

.

 

 

Being the retainer of one fussy prince while courting another comes with some dilemmas, particularly when their schedules overlap.

Leo needs some miserable pile of human slop cleaned up in the scummier districts of the city. On the other hand, August doesn't like to sleep alone. Neither would be particularly happy to be left hanging for the other. What's a man to do?

He thinks about it briefly and then he chooses service. He knows he can cajole his way back into August's good graces; he does it all the time.

So Niles slips back into August's bedroom sometime just after dawn, stinking of sewers and his cuffs sullied with blood, and when he spies the sleeping prince he feels a smug twitch of success. _Right_ , then. He commandeers the adjacent bathing salon and strips, leaving his dirty clothes strewn about, because fuck Jakob, that's why. Fifteen minutes and a thorough scrubbing later, he pokes his head out again to see August stirring, winding deeper into the duvets.

Perfect timing.

Niles creeps to the bed and climbs in, still wet and steaming. August groans a little when Niles cuddles up, deliberately pressing his cock against August's wiry body.

"Where were you?" August grumbles, and then he cracks open one blackened eye to accuse: "You're wet."

"I took a bath," Niles says. Indeed, his shaggy hair is dripping into the pillows. "Don't I smell nice?"

"Yeah," August says.

He gives an annoyed huff when Niles presses a kiss on the arc of his cheekbone, but he hauls Niles' arm around him and clamps it to himself firmly just the same.

"Do you want to sleep a little more?" Niles asks.

"I know you're awake," August grumbles, and Niles chuckles into his hair and gives his hips a suggestive little jostle. 

"I can wake you up too," Niles murmurs, and he shifts to nose the contour of August's quaint little ears. 

"I _am_ awake," August replies, and he buries himself a little deeper into Niles' arms, and the blankets too. "I wanted to sleep in!"

"You _always_ want to sleep in," Niles says. "Let's make a deal. I let you sleep another hour, and then I peel back the covers and wake you with your cock down my throat."

August snorts, nose crinkling, but he smiles, too.

"An hour and a half," he says.

"Spoiled," Niles chastens him, "but we have an accord."

So that's exactly what they do.

 


End file.
